Raven's Star
by Nullrequiem
Summary: Nothing like a little romance to throw the Titans off guard, and to produce some silly situations. By the title you should know who, but if not, this is an ff relationship. Chapter 3 revision is up!
1. That Morning Revision1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, and most of you should know this, because it is a fanfiction.  
  
Warning: I am using the Teen Titans from the animated series, I am much more familiar with them, and I like them better, that and the fact that no relationhips are truly decided quite yet makes writing on them that much more easy/fun. Also, this will be mostly about a female/female relationship, so if you are a homophobe, please send me your flames ... I personally need a good laugh about now.  
  
Raven's Star  
  
Chapter 1: That Morning  
  
It is now night at the Titans Tower, which stands out among the soft glow of the city. Because of the soft glow, the stars are hardly visible, but it remains a majestic sight with out them. The entire tower is dark, except for one window, high up the in tower. The light coming from it is not bright, but it is changing colors rapidly, as if from a television.  
  
Actually, it was a television, but it was showing no television show anybody knows. It was a battle, more acurately a duel, between the green skinned Necrid and the powerful and large Astaroth. Necrid was now currently cornered and was getting a severe beating from the merciless former golem.  
  
"Hey! No fair keeping me in the corner!" Shouted Beast Boy.  
  
"Hey, nobody ever said life was fair B.B." Retorted Cyborg.  
  
"Just remember that I get winner." Chimed in Robin.  
  
"Hah, why would we do that, it's not like Link is any good, and you just make him even worse!" Teased Cyborg. At this comment Robin narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You're just worried that I will win, for the twentieth time tonight." Robin smirked, " I seem to recall that you've only won six times so far."  
  
"Excuse me," said a polite voice," but you three said that I could use the Tee-Vee at this time."  
  
The voice belonged to Starfire, who was holding a copy of Titanic, and right behind her stood a sleepy eyed Raven, nearly falling asleep right where she stood.  
  
Beast Boy's eyes remained focused on the screen, it was, after all, a life or death struggle.  
  
"No way, it can't be that late already!" Shouted Beast Boy. Necrid now moved entirely on the defensive, not having the concentration to press an atack on Astaroth.  
  
"It is so! I waited patiently for this time, well past the time I would normally go to sleep, mind you. It is now 11:30, and you said I could make use of the Tee-Vee at this time!" Pleaded Starfire, her cute face now in a full pout.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Starfire! Just one more match?" Begged Beast Boy. Starfire knew that she was outnumbered, and so decided that she had to be firm.  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?" Beast boy was trying to keep his eyes on the game, and still do the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No." Starfire was keeping her stand.  
  
"She's right, you know," Robin Stated with a sigh, "we did promise."  
  
"Traitor." said a betrayed Beast Boy, as he turned to glare accusingly at Robin. Cyborg used this opportunity to hurl Beast Boy's character from the ring, which prompts the victory dance from Cyborg. Heaving a huge shigh of defeat, Beast Boy trudged over to the myriad of game systems and powered off the Game Cube.  
  
"Fine. You can go ahead and watch you girly, wussy little chick-flick, I'm hitting the hay." Said Beast Boy with a tremendous yawn.  
  
"Yeah." agreed Robin.  
  
"Me, too. You two don't stay up all night, aight?" Said Cyborg as he rose from the couch and started in the direction of the bedrooms.  
  
"We will not." assured Starfire, who had now approached the television, and all other matter of electronic doohikeys lining the wall, with a determined expression, she would find the DeeVeeDee player.  
  
"I don't see why I have to watch this with you." Stated Raven, her voice heavy with sleep, as she lay down on the couch.  
  
"Do you not remember? I had just asked you if you would wtch the movie with me for the thirteenth time, and you said 'sure, whatever'!" Starfire's voice came back to Raven, and was mixed with excitment, because she had not only found the DVD player, but she had even managed to set the player and the TV to turn off on completion of the movie.  
  
"Um ... okay." Said Raven, who was fighting to stay awake long enough for Starfire to totally immerse herself in the movie. Starfire came over to the couch and lay across the back, using just enough of her power to keep from falling.  
  
The movie started and the opening credits began to roll. Raven won her battle, for Starfire tuned out the outside world immediatley. Starfire never heard Raven's soft breaths even as the movie ended.  
  
The television and DVD player both shut off, to Starfire's pleasure as she slowly drifted off to sleep. As she approached unconsciosness, she slowly floated down until she lay on Raven as she fell asleep, oblivious to the position both teens were now in.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Morning light crept up the tower, the light moving ever higher, as the sun ascended into the sky. The light glistened off the tower's glass, crawling all the way up to the comon room, and peeked in, as if to call the two inhaitants from thier slumber, and bid them good morning.  
  
The first to awaken was Raven, though she refused to open her eyes. 'I thought I kept my drapes pulled at all times, someone must have snuck into my room to open them on me. I WILL find out who, and get them back ... in five more minutes.' Raven then snuggled into her unusally warm and soft pillow, which also seemed heavier than normal.  
  
'Ah Pillow, you are the only one that understands me, you are always there to comfort me, unlike that darn sun.' She gave the pillow a firm hug, but her eyes shot open as the pillow returned the embrace.  
  
Raven was not in her bedroom, and this was not her pillow! It wasnt' even a pillow ... it was 'Starfire!? I'd better wake her up, who knows how the others might interperet this.' Raven was about to wake Starfire, but froze as she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. 'Oh No! I have to hurry!' Raven began to remove herself from under Starfire, but was stopped as Starfire snuggled up to her chest. Raven blushed, actually blushed, her face red as a robin's chest. The remote flew across the floor.  
  
"Mornin, y'all."  
  
*crunch*  
  
Cyborg had just entered the room, but stopped as he heard something crunch under his feet. He lifted his foot to see ... his beloved was harmed!  
  
The remote control was completely flattened and trashed, looking downright pathetic as small sparks came off it.  
  
Cyborg ran to the window and began yelling.  
  
"Why?! Why did you take her?! Take me instead!" Cyborg screamed, then he proceeded to curse any and all gods, devils, demons, and powers who would listen.  
  
'I have to act fast, his inanae ranting is sure to wake the others ... that's odd Starfire is still asleep. She should have woken up with such noise.' Thinks Raven. She moves to wake Starfire, but stops when she hears Starfire mumble something. Raven tilts her head so that she can hear what Starfire is saying.  
  
"... Ra ... ven" sighs Starfire as she tightens her hold on Raven, snuggling just a little bit more into her.  
  
'She's dreaming of me? why ould she be dreaming of me?' Raven took on a thoughtful look, her efforts halted again, as she tried to figure out why Starfire would say her name.  
  
"What's all the commotion?" Beast Boy asks as he enters the room. Raven's blush returns, full force, and Beast Boy's treasured Colecovision explodes in a wonderful shower of sparks and circutry.  
  
"NOOOooooo!" Beast Boy joins Cyborg at the window in ranting/raving/mourning, repeating every word the man-machine says, but replaces 'remote' with 'colecovision'.   
  
"They're already at it, aren't th-" Robin freezes, looking on at a sight that was not unpleasant as his brain shuts down.  
  
Raven, embarrassed at her predicament, shakes Starfire slightly, not wanting to be too rude in her actions. This time, Raven's actions are rewarded with deep green eyes staring into her own. Raven never noticed the corners of her mouth quirk upard into a small, very small smile.  
  
'This is strange, I am lying atom Raven, and she appears to have a small smile.' Thinks a half asleep Starfire, 'I have seen this situation many times before on the Tee-Vee. Now, what happened next?"  
  
"Good morn-mph!" Raven is cut off from her morning greeting to Starfire as Starfire kisses her on the mouth. Raven's body stiffen s at the unexpected contact, while Robin's body decides to follow his brain as he colapses on the ground in a dead faint.  
  
'I should stop this! This shouldn't be happening! It ends now!' Thinks Raven, but then a tiny, nearly inaudible voice in her head says, 'Just a moment longer would hurt nothing.' Both girls are oblivious to the meaty sound of a body hitting the floor, and the tinkling of broken glass and games, nor do they hear the approach of Beast Boy and Cyborg, who were not as oblivious to the sounds.  
  
"My games what happen..." Beast boy began but joined Cyborg in staring at the scene before him.  
  
Starfire breaks off the kiss and smiles at Raven.  
  
"What was that?" askes a breathless Raven.  
  
"Is that not the proper way to say good morning to someone youbjust slept with?" Inquired Starfire. The gears in the conscious boys' heads begin to turn at that statement, and being teen boys they do one the one thing they can do: join Robin on the floor, as they take the statement the wrong way.   
  
"Um, excuse me." Raven says softly as she gets out from under Starfire. She then rises off the couch and proceeds to her room, red faced,and walking none too slowly. This leaves a slightly confused Starfire, and three teenage boys whose minds have just been fried, behind.  
  
"...Raven..." breaths out Starfire, feeling guilty, but not knowing why.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
A/N  
  
Whew, that revision was done in about forty-five minutes! Man, It seemed like it took much longer, I guess I just lost track of time :). For those of you who must stick to the rule that Raven must have no emotion, I am going to remind you: Raven is still half human, and humans, by nature are emotional beings. True, she represses them heavily, but they will never go away. Thank you all for reminding me about Raven's personality a little more, I think I brought it out a little better than last time, feel free to give me your thoughts. Laters. 


	2. The Sun on the Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, and most of you should know this, because it is a fanfiction.  
  
Warning: I am using the Teen Titans from the animated series, I am much more familiar with them, and I like them better, that and the fact that no relationhips are truly decided quite yet makes writing on them that much more easy/fun. Also, this will be mostly about a female/female relationship, so if you are a homophobe, please send me your flames ... I personally need a good laugh about now.  
  
Raven's Star  
  
Chapter 2: The Sun on the Horizon  
  
Raven was throroughly irritated. She had spent the last fifteen minutes trying to find her center through meditation, but every time she either fell from her meditation, or she levitated too high and hit her head on the ceiling. She couldn't understand why, she needed to focus, and the only other time she failed to do so was when her rage had come free of her control.  
  
'Maybe it's happened again.' Raven thought,' maybe I am so angry at Starfire for that kiss that my rage has freed itself once again. I will have to enter my mind once again and face the loose emotion. But first, I will need my herbal tea ... I forgot to get some before I left the room.' Raven never noticed the blush that formed on her cheeks at the thought of the kiss as she rose from the ground and made her way to the kitchen.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Now do you see? I hope you do not think that I did ...THAT... with Raven, but if you do not, please wait for me to explain more later. Now I must go and apologize to her, I have put it off long enough so that I was able to explain to you what happened." It had taken Starfire the better part of an hour to convince Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg that nothing really happened between her and Raven the night before. Now she felt fairly bad about what had happened. "Oh where is she right now?"  
  
As if cued, Raven walked into the common room, heading in the direction of the kitchen. She walked briskly, not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
'Now, how am I going to begin conversation with her? I wish for her to truly understand how sorry I am for what I had done, and her and I usually do not speak very well to each other.' Starfire thinks as she watches Raven go about getting herself some tea.  
  
'Okay,' thought Raven as she mentally guided herself through the process, making sure her powers stayed in check, 'my tea is ready, now all I have to do is get out of the room and make my way back to my bedroom without blowing anything up.'  
  
"Raven, may I please speak with you?" Starfire asked.  
  
Raven blushed hard, the only image in her mind was of Starfire leaning forward for that kiss, her lips pursed and moving forward. 'Idiot, forget the kiss, just get back to your room and drink your tea!'  
  
"Yeeeow!" Beast Boy cried out in anguish, as the elastic band of his underpants became posessed of dark power and pulled themselves up to his armpits. Starfire's head whipped over at the sound, to identify the source.  
  
"What happened?!" asked a concerned Robin. All Beast Boy could do was let his right eye twitch uncontrolably as a tear hung from his left, with his arms held out to his sides, accomidating the elastic band.  
  
"OH MAN! Robin, quick, we got ourselves a situation here!" Cried Cyborg as he recognized Beast Boy's pose and shocked expression from the countless atomic wedgies that he bestowed upon the hapless shape-shifter. He then scooped up Beast Boy in his left arm and grabbed Robin at the wrist, and sprinted off to Beast Boy's bedroom, dragging along a Robin who appeared to have just had an epiphany.  
  
"Poor Beast Boy, I hope that he will get better soon, he seemed to be in much pain." Starfire turned around to find that Raven had slipped out of the room, and heaved a sigh at losing her chance at apologizing for the moment.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'Alright, I made it out of there, and the only thing that went wrong was Beast Boy's unfortunate "accident".' Raven thought as she sipped at her tea. 'However, now that I think about it, I'm not really that upset with Starfire, but something is wrong, and it all boils down to that kiss, and there's only one way to find out.' Raven looked down at where the mirror lay, next to her on the ground, at the foot of her bed.  
  
'I guess now is the time to get to the bottom of this.' thought Raven as she took one last sip of tea. She grasped the mirror firmly in her left hand and lifted it up to her face, examining it, to make sure there was nothing wrong with it. nFinally deciding that the mirrior was in perfect condition, Raven looked into the face of the mirror and suddenly a vacant look came over her face.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Raven found herself in a vast meadow, it appeared to be mid spring, the green of the feild was lush and had a look that said it recently rained, and the plants were taking advantage of it.  
  
'Ooookay, I guess rage is out of the question here, but my mind appears so peaceful. What is causing my powers to act up?'  
  
"Alright, I guess it's time I called you all here." Raven closed her eyes and concentrated on all of her emotions, willing them to take form before her. Then, shadows appeared on the ground and began to crawl upwards, off the ground. Finally, they took form, and slowly, color appeared, until there stood ... Raven, a lot of Raven, in all the colors of the rainbow.  
  
"Okay, you all know why I called you here, so I'm only going to ask this to see if any of you will willingly tell me who is behind this. Now, which of you is the emotion that is acting up at the kiss?" Interrogated Raven, hoping to get the answer easier than she thought would be the case.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Fine, see if I care. you all know that I can find out who it is easy." Raven stated simply as she began to rotate, her eyes closed. Raven thought of the kiss, the warmth that spread through her body as Starfires lips pressed against her own. She concentrated on the fluttering of her heart that came at the mere thought of that kiss, then she stopped, suddenly and without warning.  
  
Raven opened her eyes to find herself staring between the bright pink of happiness and the meek grey of fear.  
  
"Wha-?" Raven began, but stopped as she noticed a figure sitting in the long grass fifty feet outsid the circle of the emotions. A feeling drifted over to Raven as she gazed upon the silhouette of the lone figure, and held on to it as she brought the others back into herself.  
  
"Who is that?" Raven asked to no one as she approached the person. She noticed it wore the same style cloak as here, denoting it as another one of her emotions, but something was different about it. It seemed smaller, thinner ... younger. It's color was just that, a color. It was not multi-color, but it was the color to the sun on the horizon, of the sun rise, or the sunset, Raven wasn't sure which.  
  
A child's voice drifted over to her, carried on a slight breeze, that sent the grass moving as if it were water across a beach.  
  
"... She loves me... she loves me not...she loves me"  
  
Raven stopped, she was now but a few feet from the little girl, who was holding a flower, picking off a petal each time she said a phrase.  
  
"Um, excuse me." Stated Raven as she placed a hand on the small girl's shoulder. The girl turned around, and as she did so, the hood fell from herhead, revealing a younger Raven, no older that seven years.  
  
'Wow, this must be a REALLY new emotion, for it to be so young, no doubt it was created at the moment of the kiss! Now to find out what has been plagueing me and set it right.'  
  
"Hello ..." Said the girl in a trance-like voice. She stared wistfully past Raven.  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, which emotion are you?" Asked Raven, consent or not.  
  
" ... love ..."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
A/N  
  
What do you think? I decided that it is indeed love that iss afflicting our dear Raven, and let me tell you, this will not be something she is going to deal with easy ... I mean, who can control love? If I could, I would have my own personal harem. But I can't, so I don't. And for those of you who are wondering, I do not hate the guys, it's just that in this situation, the guys are easy targets, and there's no way Raven's love would harm Starfire. Please, send me your reviews, flames and all. 


	3. That Wonderful Kiss Revision 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction.  
  
Warning: I am using the Teen Titans from the animated series, I am much more familiar with them, and I like them better, that and the fact that no relationhips are truly decided quite yet makes writing on them that much more easy/fun. Also, this will be mostly about a female/female relationship, so if you are a homophobe, please send me your flames ... I personally need a good laugh about now.  
  
Raven's Star  
  
Chapter 3: That Wonderful Kiss  
  
`Starfire looked at the sky from where she sat and let out a sigh. 'Raven still has not come out from her room, and no one is allowed in. Perhaps she is angrier with me than I thought.' Starfire sat at the edge of the roof, with the win tugging at her as she gazed at the storm clouds that had gathered in the sky.   
  
'It seems the whole day has turned sour.' Starfire thought as she sat there, completely miserable at the thought of having one of her friends angry with her. So wrapped up in her sorrow, Starfire never heard the soft footfalls of someone approaching from behind her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Raven was determined to set her emotions straight. If she had no control what good would she be to her friends? As she cimbed the stairs she was silent in thought. She knew what was going on, but had never dealt with it before in her life.  
  
Raven never dreamed that she'd ever become attatched to a person, especially over something as trivial as an innocent kiss. She also dreaded what might happen to her control if it turned out to be genuine affection. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't not care. If she didn't care, then she wouldn't bother with saving lives, or protecting her friends. She couldn't just turn off her heart.  
  
She came to the doorway leading out to the roof, and felt a heavy presence outside at the edge.  
  
'I guess the guys were right, she did come up here' Quietly, Raven opened the door and saw Starfire sitting there, head at a downward angle, her back to Raven.  
  
'Alright ... here we go ...' Raven coached herself as she approached the girl before her. 'Why does this seem so difficult?' Raven thought to herself as her pulse quickened, and her legs threatened to fall from beneath her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"*sigh* even when she's sad, she's beatuiful." Said the new Raven.  
  
"But, what if she doesn't like us for avoiding her all day?" came a timid voice from the Raven in grey, shaking slightly.  
  
"C'mon, we won't get anything done just standing here!" Voiced the green Raven, who then seemed ready to push the others out of her way.  
  
"Yes, let's go." new Raven said, determined to talk to Starfire.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Um ... Starfire?"  
  
"Hm?" Starfire voiced as she turned to see who was trying to get her attention. "Oh! Raven, I am so glad to see that you have come out from your room!"  
  
'What? She's glad to see me? After I went through all that trouble of avoiding her?' Raven was baffled.  
  
"Y-you are?"  
  
"Why, of course! I thought that you were so angry with me for that kiss that you would never speak to me again!"  
  
"Angry?" Raven was really confused now, but she knew that if she did not get down to the reason she came here soon, she wouldn't be able to bring it up later.  
  
"Hold on, I cam up here to ask you something." Raven said, cutting to the chase as quickly as possible.  
  
"Um, yes? What is it?" Starfire's face fell, she knew it was too good to be true, Raven must still be mad about the kiss.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The kiss? Well I don't really know for sure. But, when I first woke up I-" Starfire began, but was drown out due to the thundercrack, and heavy rain that began to fall.  
  
"Raven! Let us move inside, and dry off!" Starfire shouted, the heavy rain muffling her voice. Raven merely nodded.  
  
"When you are done, will you meet me in my room, so that we may speak further?" Starfire shouted her question. Raven stood quiet, the rain had now thoroughly soaked her. She stood there for a moment, then nodded once again. Both girls then disappear through the doorway leading to the stairs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Raven wes nervous and cold from the rain, the memory of the wind still fresh in her mind. she stood before Starfire's room and was lost in thought again. Her emotions were getting away from her, but her powers haven't acted up since that incident in the the kitchen. This could only mean that they were building up, and something bad was going to happen.  
  
Slowly, Raven reached her hand out and knocked on the door, in firm, even knocks.  
  
"Raven? Is that you?" Came Starfire's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"It's me." Said Raven, her voice trembling slightly at the task at hand.  
  
"You can come in, the door is unlocked." Called Starfire.  
  
Raven once again reached out her hand, but this time she grasped the door knob of Starfire's door. Her hands were sweaty, she noted, as she turned the knob. She entered quickly and shut the door behind her. Turning around, she spotted Starfire.  
  
Starfire hadn't been planning on going out at all for the rest of the day, so she had already donned her purple pajamas, and she sat at the head of her bed, leaning against a rather large, and plush pillow.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me some more?" Raven managed to say through the chattering of her teeth.  
  
'Hmm, she must really be cold from the rain.' Thought Starfire as she observed Raven standing there at the foot of her bed and shivering. Starfire pulled back the corner of her fluffy blanket and crawled beneath it, and moved over, patting the empty space next to her.  
  
"Come, you are cold, and you should come here under the covers so that we may warm each other." Starfire said matter-of-factly. After a moment of hesitation, Raven complied, though her movment toward the offered space was slightly rigid and awkward. She moved beneath the covers, her back to Starfire, and tensed as a pair of long, slender arms wrapped around her.  
  
"So that we may share our warmth." Said Starfire, who's voice had a strange tone to it ... one of realization and determination, Raven decided. 'I guess she is really concerned about other people's temperature.' Reasoned Raven, grasping at straws.  
  
Raven shivered one last time as the cold fled her body, and relaxed, oblivious now to the arms around her. She didn't notice for a long while that she was taking not of the exact feel of Starfire against her, from her chest on her back, to legs intertwined. 'What am I doing?!' thought Raven, as she got wind of her thoughts, and began to tense once again at the contact between her and Starfire.  
  
"Raven ... I have something I need to tell you ..." Starfire began.  
  
"What is that?" Ravens voice was a bare whisper, her voice failing her at the moment.  
  
" ... Raven ... we Tamarans are a very emotion based people. When we feel an emotion, it is often very strong, and lasting." Starfire said, her voice now unsure, and her fingers idly twidling with each other, coincidentally on Ravens stomach.  
  
Needing to break the contact on her stomach, Raven turned around, resting on her elbow as she faces Starfire.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Raven asked.  
  
"Um ... that is... I ... well, I ..." Starfire tried to speak, but then decided to act before she spole further. She reachd out and took Ravens shoulders, pulling her into an embrace, as she planted her lips on Raven's once again, only this time, she decided to forego innocence.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Raven's personalities were gather around their newest member, looking on as she began to shine. She stood a little taller, her arms and legs lengthening. Then, as suddenly as it began, the light winked out, and standing before them was no longer a fledgeling emotion, but Sunset Raven.  
  
"Finally" she said as she breathed in deeply, glad to finally have her place among Raven's other emotions.  
  
"Um ... I don't mean to interrupt, but I think someone is approaching ..." came Grey's timid voice.  
  
"Oh no they don't," Said Sunset, " no one is going to interrupt MY moment. Green, run interference, I'm going to make sure that we have privacy!"  
  
"I'm on it!" Shouted the ever enthusiastic Green.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Out in the hallway Robin was on his way to Starfire's room, to ask why she hadn't used the training room yet today, couldn't let oneself go, dont you know? When he heard a light moan from the room he figured Starfire might be sick. 'I'd better check and make sure she isn't just faking it, not that she's ever done that before.'  
  
"Hey Star, you havent been in th-" Robin had entered the room and was about to ask Starfire and was knocked back into the hallway when one of Starfire's bedposts ripped free as a bubble formed around the bed. As he landed with a loud thud, the door closed. The problem was, Robin's foot was in the way, so the door decided that, since it couldn't move the foreign object out of the way, that it would have to squash it paper-thin.   
  
"YEEEAAAARRRGH!"  
  
"Hey who's screamin' like a lil' wussy up in here?" asked Cyborg as he came to investigate the wailing. He then proceeds to double over in laughter as he sees Robin being thrashed by a wayward bedpost as a door makes a valiant effort to eat his foot.  
  
"What are you laughing about Cywaughahahahahaha!" Beast boy laughs just as hard as Cyborg until the bed post spots them. If a bedpost could make a face, this one would either be grinning sinister-like, or giving the evil eye, but it can't, so it proceeded to knock Beast Boy out of the hallway and around the Common Room.  
  
Robin finally manages to free his foot from the evil door with an apetite and is locked out of the room. Hearing Beast Boy's whimpering he passes Cyborg, who is too busy whincing at the sight, to help Beast Boy out of his predicament.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Raven is in bliss. She feels more complete than ever, and stops resisting the intimate exchange between herself and Starfire. Ravne wraps her arms about Starfire's neck and pushes forward with her own mouth, fully participating now.  
  
Feeling Raven's consent, Starfire blindly seeks out Raven's hands with her own. Upon contact she intertwines her fingers with Raven's, pulles her arms out to the side and rolls atop the smaller girl, stradling her.  
  
Breaking off the kiss, Starfire looks down into Raven's eyes, and Raven into Starfire's. Seeing that they both have the same emotion reflected back to them from within the other's eyes, the bring their faces closer together once again, but stop as their noses touch lightly.  
  
"I love you."  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
A/N  
  
Wow, who said that at the end? Not even I am sure. Those that read the chpter before it's rewrite know that this one is a far cry from the old one, going into more detail of Raven's mind and emotion than the previous one, and giving more reason to Raven's actions. At least, I think so. Well, don't be shy, tell me what you think! 


End file.
